1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid pouring device and, more particularly, to a liquid funnel and container piercing blade combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to use funnel-type devices for pouring liquids, such as motor oil, into an automobile engine without spilling oil on the engine or on the hands of the user. Either the liquid container is first pierced and then placed in the pouring device or the device is provided with a container-piercing element integrally connected thereto.
Usually, those prior art funnels are constructed of metal with a short, rigid spout so that the user has to place his hands close to the crankshaft oil opening, thereby increasing the opportunity to dirty them. If the funnel does not include built-in means for piercing the liquid container, the chance of spills is increased since the container has to be opened in some manner externally of the funnel and then turned upside down into the funnel for pouring.